


Ain't Nobody

by swiftlyvip



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftlyvip/pseuds/swiftlyvip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kau salah ketika menganggap ini semua tentang aku dan kamu.Bukan! Sama sekali bukan tentang itu! Ini semua tentang dia.Dia yang memulai semua ini,maka dia pula lah yang akan mengakhiri segalanya.Mau tidak mau kita tidak pernah lepas dari kekangan masa lalu yang menghantui.Percaya atau tidak percaya... Dia akan benar-benar mengakhiri semua.Menyelesaikan semua cerita... Antara aku,kamu dan dia.</p><p>But u gotta know<br/>그 누구도 나처럼 널 사랑하진 못해<br/>그 누구도 나만큼 널 이해하진 못해<br/>Ain’t nobody nobody nobody gonna love you like I do<br/>I do I do Ain’t nobody<br/>Love you like I do</p><p>Ain’t Nobody-HA:TFELT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Nobody

Yeoboseyo Oppa? Aku sudah mendarat kembali di Incheon , jemput aku ya?”  
“Mianhae Ju Yeon-ah , aku ada meeting mendadak dengan Manager Kang pagi ini. Aku akan menyuruh supirku untuk menjemputmu. Maaf ya...Aku mencintaimu~”  
“Ah...Benarkah?Baiklah Oppa...Aku akan mampir ke kantor Editor Cha sebentar”

Kamu selalu sibuk dengan duniamu.  
Masih adakah tempat untukku?  
Harimu selalu penuh dengan meeting demi meeting.  
Masih tersisakah waktumu untuk bersua denganku?  
Kamu selalu minum bersama temanmu  
Tidak bisakah menyisakan sedikit waktumu itu untukku?

...

“Nona Ju Yeon...Editor Cha sudah bisa menemui anda.Silakan masuk”  
“Terima kasih Sekretaris Jang”  
Dengan langkah ringan aku masuk ke kantor Editor Cha untuk kesekian kalinya.Kali ini untuk menyerahkan revisi novel terbaruku yang dirilis tahun depan.Heels 5 cmku bergema nyaring sepanjang lorong yang sepi.Namaku Lee Ju Yeon,seorang penulis lepas di Seoul.Menghabiskan masa kecilku di pinggiran Kota Busan,aku telah menempuh kehidupan di Seoul selama 2 tahun.Menulis adalah hidupku sejak dulu.Berkat novel pertamaku “All Or Nothing”,namaku akhirnya dapat dikenal khalayak luas.Penggarapan novel terbaruku setelah “All Or Nothing” sudah memakan waktu dua tahun.Aku berharap ini merupakan revisi terakhir sehingga novel keduaku benar-benar terbit tahun depan.  
Sudah 30 menit Editor Cha membaca naskah 24 halaman hasil revisiku.Ini aneh,tidak biasanya dia menghabiskan waktu selama itu.Dia terpaku pada halaman terakhir naskahku.  
“Ju Yeon-ssi...Apa kamu tahu mengapa aku memintamu untuk merevisi naskah tanpa cela ini?”  
Sesaat aku tercenung.Naskah tanpa cela?Kenapa harus merevisi kalau memang tidak ada cela?Aku memilih untuk diam.  
“Ju Yeon-ssi...Ending cerita ini sangat biasa.Memang masih menarik untuk dibaca,akan tetapi...Tidakkah kau berniat untuk keluar dari zona amanmu?”  
“Maaf...Tapi aku tidak mengerti Editor Cha...”  
“Aku yakin kamu mengerti Ju Yeon-ssi”  
“Tapi Editor Cha...”  
“Kamu memiliki kemampuan lebih daripada ini Ju Yeon-ssi”  
“Editor Cha,tolong pertimbangkan lagi... Tidak ada yang salah dengan ending cerita ini”  
“Menjadi lebih percaya dirilah Ju Yeon-ssi... Terkadang keluar dari zona aman adalah hal yang harus dilakukan.Aku yakin novel ini akan menjadi luar biasa karenanya”

Aku meninggalkan kantor Editor Cha dalam diam.

...

Aku melangkah gontai ke dalam apartemenku yang kosong.Sekembalinya dari kantor Editor Cha,satu-satunya hal yang ingin aku lakukan adalah menghempaskan diri ke tempat tidur.Ini sangat melelahkan! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Editor Cha.Bagaimana pun novelku harus selesai secepatnya!  
Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.Kim Jong Woon belum juga mengunjungiku. Tunanganku memang sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini.Saking sibuk dia bahkan tidak bisa menjemput kekasihnya yang baru pulang dari Shanghai.Setelah selama seminggu menghadiri seminar internasional tentang sastra di Shanghai aku teramat merindukan Jong Woon.Akan tetapi,promosi jabatan Jong Woon menjadi manager membuat Jong Woon sibuk bukan kepalang.  
Andai saja dia tidak mendapat promosi jabatan itu........  
Ah sudahlah Ju Yeon! Harusnya kamu bahagia karena peningkatan karir tunanganmu!  
Aku tidak tahu tepat pukul berapa namun akhirnya aku tertidur malam itu.

...

Hari baru pun dimulai kembali.Sebuah pesan singkat sampai di handphoneku.

Ju Yeon-ah~ Ayo kita sarapan bersama... Aku akan menjemputmu pukul 07:15 arraseo?

Mengawali hari dengan sarapan bersama Jong Woon tidak ada salahnya bukan?

Ne Oppa ^^ Aku menunggumu! 사랑해요 ~

Kami akhirnya menyantap waffle untuk sarapan di Dodo Cafe,daerah Samcheong-Dong.Awal baik untuk menyonsong hari yang indah.Jong Woon tidak terlalu banyak bicara seperti biasa.Kantong hitam mengantung di matanya.Raut kelelahan karena bekerja begitu kentara di wajah.Namun senyum itu tidak pernah pudar.Kim Jong Woon adalah pria yang tidak suka makan terlalu banyak,jadi waffle di pagi hari adalah menu yang tepat untuknya.Padahal sebenarnya aku masih belum terlalu kenyang....  
Jong Woon yang sudah menghabiskan wafflenya dengan lembut menggenggam tanganku di atas meja.Sirna sudah semua kekesalanku padanya.  
“Maafkan aku Ju Yeon-ah,aku memang sangat sibuk.Aku akan menebusnya padamu di akhir pekan nanti ya?”  
“Oppa... Apa benar sesibuk itu? Bahkan menjemputku saja kamu tidak bisa...”  
“Jeongmal mianhae Yeobo~ Akhir-akhir ini adalah waktu tersibuk di perusahaanku.Bagaimana kalau weekend ini kita pergi ke Jeju?Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan tenang disana”  
“Apa kau yakin Oppa? Saking sibuknya seperti kamu bahkan tidak punya waktu senggang diakhir pekan...”  
“Ju Yeon-ah...Aku bersungguh-sungguh,minggu ini pasti bisa...”  
“Baiklah Oppa.Aku percaya padamu”  
“Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kepercayaan itu Ju Yeon-ah”

...

Suara merdu seorang pria terdengar dari seberang telepon.  
“Yeon-nie~ jadi sekarang kamu sudah melupakan teman baikmu ini ya?”  
Aku dapat merasakan senyuman dalam suaranya.  
“Haha Mianhae Jongie~ Aku belum sempat berkunjung.Editor Cha memintaku untuk merevisi ulang naskah lagi”  
“Apa?? Revisi lagi? Bukankah kau sudah melakukan empat kali revisi naskah?”  
“Aku juga tidak mengerti Jong Suk-ah... Jalan pikiran Editor Cha sangat tidak bisa ditebak.Oh ya,selamat untuk drama terbarumu.Kau dan Park Shin Hye adalah pasangan serasi”  
“Hahaha Kau juga ya..Tetap semangat Yeon-nie!Andai saja kamu menjadi penulis naskah pasti tidak akan serumit ini”  
“Hmmmm...Mungkin nanti Jongie...Aku akan menjadi penulis naskah dan kau menjadi pemeran pria utamanya hahaha”  
“’Aku yakin itu akan menjadi drama yang sangat bagus Yeon-nie~ Fighting! Ah,giliran pengambilan gambarku sudah datang.Sampai jumpa Lee Ju Yeon ..”  
“Fighting Lee Jong Suk!Kamu memang sahabat terbaikku ^^ Sampai jumpa!”

Aku pun menutup telepon tanpa tahu perasaan seseorang telah tersakiti saat itu.

...

Pada usia 5 tahun aku mengenal Lee Jong Suk untuk pertama kalinya.Aku masih ingat benar hari itu.Hari yang indah di musim semi itu adalah hari kepindahanku ke Distrik Gangnam.Tampak deretan rumah-rumah mewah di sepanjang jalan yang tertata apik.Sebuah lingkungan yang nyaman untuk ditinggali.Sayangnya aku tidak menemukan teman sebaya.Jadilah aku bermain ayunan sendiri di taman ujung jalan.Tamannya teramat kosong dan sunyi.Bukan awal yang terlalu hebat untuk memulai kehidupan di tempat baru.Kedua orang tuaku sangat sibuk dalam bekerja.Kemudian anak laki-laki itu datang dan membuat semua lebih berwarna.Aku akhirnya mengenal dia sebagai Jongie,juga baru pindah ke sini dan berasal dari Busan.Rasanya menyenangkan mengenal dia.Jongie sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri.

...

Jong Suk mengetahui minatku dalam menulis saat kami berusia 13 tahun.Ketika itu dia tidak sengaja menemukan coretan isengku di sebuah buku.  
“Ya! Aku tidak tahu kamu suka menulis Yeon-nie~”  
Dengan cepat,aku menyambar dan langsung menyembunyikan buku itu.  
“Yaaaaa! Jangan sembarangan membaca bukuku Jongie.Ini rahasia!”  
“Kamu penulis yang cukup berbakat Lee Ju Yeon! Suatu saat buku yang kamu tulis harus diterbitkan!”  
“Heyyy... Sudahlah! Jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh Jongie”  
Aku akhirnya melempari laki-laki itu dengan gumpalan kertas.  
Namun candaan Jong Suk waktu itu memang menjadi kenyataan.Coretan isengku itu akhirnya menjelma menjadi novel pertamaku.Novel yang benar-benar mengubah hidupku.Secara tidak langsung dialah yang memulai semuanya.Lee Jong Suk lah yang telah membuatku menjadi Lee Ju Yeon yang sekarang.

...

“Tapi Direktur Kim...Pasti ada jalan lain yang bisa kita lakukan bukan?”  
“Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini...Ini tidak benar direktur...”  
“Aku mohon Jong Woon-ssi...Tolong pikirkan lagi”  
“Ini akan bagus untuk perkembangan karirmu”  
“Memenangkan proyek dengan mendekati Jia-ssi bukan cara yang benar Direktur Kim”  
“Kau tahu hanya itu cara yang bisa kita lakukan Jong Woon-ssi”  
“Dekati wanita itu...Dan menangkan tender ini”

...

Kepala ini serasa akan retak.Aku tidak menyangka kenaikan jabatan di perusahaan akan sangat melelahkan.Akhir-akhir ini aku akan pergi di pagi buta dan kembali di malam hari.Saking sibuknya aku bahkan tidak sempat menjemput tunanganku sendiri dari bandara.Sekarang ditambah pula dengan masalah yang satu ini.  
Beberapa hari yang lalu perusahaanku mendapat peluang tender dengan salah satu perusahaan asing Prancis.Timku akhirnya ditunjuk untuk memenangkan proyek dengan keuntungan tinggi ini.Perjuangan untuk mendapat proyek ini bukan main-main.Kalau boleh jujur inilah proyek yang paling menantang sepanjang karirku disini.Dalam memenangkan proyek kami terbentur karena belum mendapat persetujuan dari bidang finansial.Akhirnya Direktur Kim yang putus asa mengajukan ide gila.Mong Jia adalah kepala bidang finansial perusahaan yang menghambat kemenangan tender timku.Pada dasarnya dia adalah kunci dari segala galanya. Taklukkan wanita itu maka tender dapat dengan mudah dimenangkan.Tapi...Yang benar saja?! Kenapa Direktur Kim malah menyuruhku yang sudah punya tunangan? Aku benar-benar terjepit! Aku saja tidak pernah bertemu dengan wanita itu secara langsung!  
Pesan baru masuk ke handphoneku

Lotte City Hotel-Jeju. Weekend. 8 o’clock in the morning.Aku mohon Jong Woon-ssi,demi proyek ini! –Kim Hyong Min

Sial! Tidak ada jalan keluar lain.Suka tidak suka aku memang harus mendekati wanita bernama Mong Jia.  
Maafkan aku Ju Yeon-ah... Aku harus membatalkan rencana akhir minggu kita.

...

10 tahun yang lalu aku selalu berjumpa gadis ini di kereta.Akan lebih tepat mungkin jika dikatakan aku suka memperhatikannya.Rambutnya yang panjang tebal dan berwarna brunette ,ekspresi wajahnya datar dan tenang bahkan cenderung bosan.Sayangnya hanya sebatas itu keberanianku.Aku tidak berani mengajak dia mengobrol apalagi berkenalan.Suatu hari,untuk pertama kali dia melempar senyum lembut ke arahku.Mata besarnya tidak menghilang karena tersenyum seperti gadis-gadis lain.Hal yang tidak biasaku temui.Senyum pertama dan terakhir darinya untuk ku.Setelah itu aku tidak pernah melihat dia lagi.Bulan demi bulan berlalu aku selalu menunggu tapi aku tidak pernah melihat gadis berambut brunette kembali di kereta ini.Dengan 10 tahun yang telah berlalu aku tetap tidak bisa menghapus dia dari benakku.Dan aku bertemu Lee Ju Yeon...

...

Pemotretan berakhir dengan kepalaku yang serasa akan pecah.Aku benar-benar harus mengurangi jumlah kontrak kerja yang aku terima! Walaupun serasa ingin pingsan aku tetap memasang senyum terbaik di wajah.Sebagai seorang artis aku sudah terlatih dalam menyembunyikan perasaanku yang sebenarnya.Setelah sampai di Lotte City Hotel tempat aku menginap,langkah tegapku berubah menjadi gontai.Kali ini aku melakukan pemotretan di Pulau Jeju.Karena padatnya jadwal aku bahkan tidak dapat menikmati keindahan Pulau Jeju .Waktu untuk sendiri di kamar hotel akan menyenangkan.Lampu lift berkedip-kedip di depanku.Aku tersenyum dan menunggu dengan sabar.Senyum seorang Lee Jong Suk tersembunyi dibalik penyamaranku.Sebenarnya tidak terlalu nyaman berada dalam penyamaran.Tapi ini lebih baik daripada diikuti kemana-mana.Apalagi ketika ada sasaeng berkeliaran.Terkadang beberapa hal melelahkan.Pintu lift pun terbuka dan menyajikan pemandangan tidak terlalu mengenakkan.Kenapa pasangan kekasih tidak pernah bisa bersabar?!? Yang benar saja... Di dalam lift? Aku memalingkan wajah dan memasuki lift.Pasangan itu akhirnya keluar dari lift dengan malu.

Mendadak aku tersadar...  
Bukankah dia......

Apa yang Kim Jong Woon lakukan disini?

...

“Ju yeon-nie~ Apa yang kamu lakukan di akhir pekan ini?”  
“Biar aku tebak...Kamu sedang ada dalam tamasya romantis dengan tunanganmu bukan?”  
Tidak ada jawaban dari seberang telepon.Ada sesuatu yang salah...  
“Lee Ju Yeon?”  
“Jangan ganggu aku dulu Jong Suk...Sampai nanti dulu ya”  
Sambungan terputus.  
Lee Jong Suk menghela nafas panjang.Dia membenamkan diri ke dalam selimut yang hangat.

...

Lee Ju Yeon sudah menyiapkan semua.Bekal untuk mereka,pakaian juga telah dikemas.Mendadak pagi yang cerah menjelma mendung karena kabar pembatalan rencana akhir pekan mereka untuk yang kesekian kalinya.  
“Oppa! Ini sudah keterlaluan!! Kau sudah berjanji padaku bukan?!”  
“Aku benar-benar minta maaf Yeobo...Aku benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan urusan yang satu ini”  
“Jadi kamu bisa meninggalkan tunanganmu seenaknya saja,begitu??”  
“Sudah terlalu sering Oppa...”  
“Ju Yeon-ah aku benar-benar....”  
“Ya sudahlah Oppa! Aku lelah... Selamat menikmati akhir minggu dengan pekerjaan tercintamu itu...”  
Cekcok dengan Kim Jong Woon ditelepon adalah hal terakhir yang Ju Yeon harapkan terjadi.Kenapa hal itu malah terjadi sekarang? Naskah untuk direvisi sudah menunggu.Lee Ju Yeon menatap layar notebook dengan enggan.  
Akhirnya dia mengalah,bukan salah Jong Woon dia memiliki banyak pekerjaan.Semua adalah konsekuensi kenaikan jabatannya.Ju Yeon menutup notebook dan beranjak ke dapur.Lee Ju Yeon hanya perlu lebih bersabar.Gadis itu pun menyiapkan bekal makan siang untuk Kim Jong Woon.Nanti siang,bekal itu akan diantar sendiri olehnya ke kantor Jong Woon.Lee Ju Yeon berharap ini dapat lebih menyemangati Jong Woon.Mudah-mudahan ini juga dapat memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

...

Kantor sepi ketika Ju Yeon ke luar dari lift.Tentu saja! Tidak ada yang bekerja di akhir minggu ! kecuali tunangan Ju Yeon tentu saja...Sudah beberapa kali dia mengunjungi kantor Jong Woon,dia bahkan mengenal baik sekretaris Jong Woon.  
“Selamat siang Ju Yeon-ssi” Sekretaris Min menyapa sambil tersenyum.  
“Sekretaris Min! Aku mengantarkan bekal untuk Jong Woon”  
Tanpa ragu Lee Ju Yeon melangkah ke dalam kantor Kim Jong Woon yang ternyata kosong.  
“Mwoya?”  
“Maaf Ju Yeon-ssi.Hmmm...Hari ini Jong Woon-ssi tidak ada di kantor”  
“Apa maksudmu tidak ada? Bukankah dia bekerja hari ini?”  
“Jong Woon-ssi memiliki reservasi di Lotte City Hotel Jeju Ju Yeon-ssi,aku pikir dia kesana bersama Anda”

...

Dan disinilah dia... Menatap layar notebook kembali... Lebih suram dari sebelumnya.Sebuah pesan baru masuk.Dari Lee Jong Suk:  
Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa Editor Cha ingin kau mengakhiri cerita novel keduamu dengan kematian Ji Yeon-nie? Setiap awal pasti diikuti dengan akhir bukan?  
Novel karangan Lee Ju Yeon berkisah tentang seorang gadis lugu yang pernah dilukai berkali-kali karena cintanya yang buta.Terlepas dari semua itu dia terus bangkit dan percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti akan menemukan pemuda yang tepat.Novel keduanya adalah kelanjutan cerita si gadis.Ju Yeon memilih akhir bahagia untuk gadis itu.Happy ending adalah akhir paling baik dalam cerita bukan? Namun...Terkadang tidak semua cerita berakhir bahagia.Dengan pengaruh dari Jong Suk ,dulu Ji Yeon mengawali cerita ini... Dan sekali lagi,sekarang dengan pengaruh dari Jong Suk dia siap mengakhiri cerita.

...

Dia adalah Jia .Gadis itu... Gadis yang selalu aku nanti... Aku tunggu kemunculannya setelah tahun-tahun yang berlalu.Gadis brunette yang senantiasa menghantuiku.Seorang gadis dari masa lalu.Gadis dengan senyum lembut dan hangat itu... Kini ada di depanku.Tidakku sangka dia telah mengambil tempat dihatiku selama ini.Bayang Mong Jia tidak pernah benar-benar pergi dariku.  
“Lama tidak bertemu ya! Namaku Mong Jia,mungkin kalau kamu lebih berani kita akan saling kenal sejak dulu sekali”  
Dan dia tersenyum.Senyum pertama setelah sekian lama.Dan aku harap ini bukan yang terakhir.Aku terperangkap oleh pesona Mong Jia.  
Kemudian memori berkelebat dalam benakku.

Lee Ju Yeon.  
Senyumnya.  
Matanya.  
Ekspresi muka yang selalu datar.  
Rambut brunette itu...  
Aku melihat Jia dalam Ju Yeon...

“Aku Kim Jong Woon... Senang karena akhirnya bisa mengenalmu... Jia” Jong Woon tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Jia.Lelaki itu benar-benar terjebak.  
“Maaf karena aku tidak punya cukup keberanian 10 tahun yang lalu...”  
Maafkan kebodohanku juga...  
Lee Ju Yeon.....

...

[BREAKING NEWS]  
Penulis novel ternama,Lee Ju Yeon terlibat dalam kecelakaan fatal tadi malam sekitar pukul 1 dini hari di wilayah Gangnam.Sang penulis berbakat dipastikan meninggal di tempat kejadian.Peristiwa ini terjadi bertepatan dengan satu bulan perilisan novel kedua Lee Ji Yeon yang laku keras dipasaran karena akhir tragis dalam ceritanya.

...

“Jong Suk-ah... Apa kau baik-baik saja?”  
“Tenang saja Hyung! Aku baik-baik saja... Lagipula,semua akan segera berakhir...”  
“Apa yang kau bicarakan hah?”

...

“Maaf Jong Suk...Bagaimana pun juga,apapun yang terjadi... dia adalah orangnya.Mungkin aku dapat melupakannya suatu saat nanti.Tapi aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai saudaraku sendiri...”  
“Kau tahu kan Ju Yeon-nie.... Aku yang memulai semua... Tenang saja... Aku akan mengakhirinya dengan baik...”  
“Andai saja kau dan Jong Woon tidak pernah bertemu...”  
“Kau tahu itu tidak akan merubah apapun Jong Suk...”  
“Ya... Aku tahu Ju Yeon-nie...”  
“Tapi yang terjadi setelah ini akan mengubah banyak hal...”

...

[BREAKING NEWS]  
Negeri ini kembali dilanda kemalangan.Setelah berita mengejutkan terbunuhnya penulis berbakat Lee Ju Yeon dalam kecelakaan tragis.Kini kita disuguhkan dengan berita bunuh diri artis terkenal Lee Jong Suk.Aktor utama dalam drama populer ‘Pinocchio’ ini melakukan bunuh diri di rumah masa kecilnya di daerah Busan.Pihak kepolisian belum memastikan penyebab bunuh diri mendadak ini.

[BREAKING NEWS]  
Penemuan mayat seorang pemuda telah mengejutkan warga di daerah sekitar Busan.Mayat ini ditemukan oleh seorang nelayan yang mendapati sesuatu yang aneh di jaringnya saat melaut.Setelah dilakukan identifikasi,polisi mengumumkan bahwa identitas mayat adalah Kim Jong Woon yang sudah dikabarkan hilang sejak minggu lalu.Kepolisian masih menyelidiki apakah ini tindak pembunuhan atau bunuh diri belaka.

...

Catatan Terakhir Lee Jong Suk  
Tanpa sengaja aku memulai cerita ini Ju Yeon-ah  
Tidak aku sangka akan berakhir begini  
Andai saja semua berjalan sebagaimana mestinya  
Bukan ini akhir yang pantas untuk kita...  
Akan tetapi bagaimanapun juga,  
Aku telah mengakhiri kisah antara kau,aku dan dia dengan baik.  
Harusnya kamu tahu Ju Yeon.Harusnya kamu tahu...

“But you gotta know  
No one can love you like I can  
No one can understand you as much as me  
Ain’t nobody gonna love you like I do I do  
Ain’t nobody”

“The only thing that’s left is pain  
Tell me what we gonna do  
Even after everything fell apart  
I still love you”

 

END


End file.
